hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hagure Yuusha no Estetica
(はぐれ勇者の鬼畜美学 Hagure Yūsha no Kichiku Bigaku) is a Japanese light novel by Tetsuto Uesu. It has been adapted into both an anime television series, originally ran on July 6, 2012, and a manga series. Plot Summoned into an alternate world of Alayzard, Akatsuki Ousawa helps to defeat the demon king (魔王 Maō), brings harmony back into the world, and under the demon lord’s last request, takes the demon’s only daughter back into Akatsuki’s own world. It turns out that being teleported into a different world is somewhat of a common occurrence. Those who find themselves back home often come back with the power to use magic and the world organization fearing people like Akatsuki created Babel, a school to teach and keep tabs on the magic users. Akatsuki is able to pull the demon lord’s only daughter into Babel as his sister, Myuu Ousawa. A new chapter for Akatsuki is about to begin in his own universe. Characters 'Class B' ; : :Akatsuki came back to the real world after defeating the demon king and becoming a hero in the alternate world of Alayzard. He was entrusted by the Demon King with his daughter, Miu whom Akatsuki brought back with him. Akatsuki began to attend Babel school along with Miu (posing her as his late sister, Myuu). :Ousawa is, by nature, cocky and perverted. Upon bringing an unconcious and naked Miu back to his apartment, the first thing he considers doing is fondeling her breasts. Akatsuki also tends to humiliate any female that obstructs or attacks him by somehow removing their panties and either keeping or throwing them away. : By the end of Season 1, he was promoted to Class A. ; : :Miu Ousawa is the daughter of the Demon King. She is skilled at using magic, easily being able to knock out a teacher in the first episode, to the point of using simultaneous magics of differing elements. She also has a dark power that we see her using in the second episode, likely due to her nature as at least part demon. Her father entrusted her to Akatsuki Ousawa, upon his death at the Akatsuki's hands. Miu is aware that Akatsuki killed her father, although whether she intends to take revenge is at this stage unknown. :Chikage Izumi and her class rep, Kuzuha Doumoto, the three of them usually hanging around together during breaks, and begins to show romantic feelings to Akatsuki. :By the end of Season 1, she was promoted to Class A. ; : :The Class Representative of Class B and a "short" girl, which was suddenly pulled into another world and when she returned, she was placed in JPN Babel where people are older. She is intelligent, so much that she moved some series, has a shy and reserved personality. All this is because the fact that she cannot "understand" the feelings of others. It makes her think she is a "child". Not much is known about her, she is a close friend of Miu and Izumi. Her weapon is a giant hammer and her specialty is earth elemental. :By the end of Season 1, she was promoted to Class A. ; : :Chikage Izumi introduced herself to Akatsuki and Miu on their first day in JPN Babel with the intention of avoiding them to get into trouble with Kenya. She is a lesbian and admits this fact shamelessly. She is somewhat perverted when it comes to girls. She always seems to be happy, and is very protective. She protected Miu from the cockatrice while protected Kuzuha from Phil Barnett and ended up being severely injured. Chikage Izumi loves to tease Kuzuha. Her element is water and her weapon is a magical longbow. :By the end of Season 1, she was promoted to Class A. ; : :Kenya Onizuka is a problem child who was demoted from Class A to Class B. His element is fire, and he used it on Akatsuki, before he summoned a giant Cockatrice to get his revenge, only for him to be defeated by Akatsuki very easily. ; : 'Class A' ; : :A blonde guy, who, despite his appearance, is poor, classified on "Class A", he presents a different way of Akatsuki Ousawa, where he defends a punch as a "handshake", and the fight begins with a series of kicks, where he errs, and Akatsuki knocked him down by a leg. He is convinced that he is the best friend of Akatsuki, he works on the staff of a peculiar event, the "catch-up swimsuit on the beach", he is fast, and seems to use the same fighting style of Alatsuki. He is known to be clumsy, has the reputation of "the eternal clown of class A", he is cheerful, but has a mysterious side that he thinks everything is fake. His power is still unknown. 'Student Council' ; : :The President of Student Council and the member of COCOON. He has a silver hair and the cold, blue eyes. His power is as equal as Akatsuki's power and he has some interest in him with Akatsuki's fight. His element is ice, but his weapon is not yet known. ; : :The Vice President of Student Council. She has a long, green hair and green eyes. She isn't very fond to Akatsuki ever since he stole her bra and panties, and therefore, she disliked him. Her element is wind and her weapons are two push knives. ; : ; : 'Engineering Department' ; 'Alayzard' 'Sherfied Kingdom' ; : :The Princess of Sherfied, a kingdom of Alayzard. ; : :The great shogun of the empire. ; : ; : :The Chief Maid who works for Risty. Valkyria and her army of maids tried to stop Akatsuki from leaving Alayzard, unaware of what is inside the bag that he was holding, but they were then defeated by him. 'Disdia Empire' ; : :The Emperor of the Disdian Empire ; 'Allecluster Empire' ; : ; : 'COCOON' ; :COCOON's top, with the ability to dominate the world's population. ; :Secretary-General of the United Nations. ; :A doctor with glasses who is the top 4 of COCOON. ; :A top 6 COCOON who is in-charge of USA BABEL. ; :The youngest member of COCOON. 'Heroes' ; :He was engaged to Risty and was also referred to as a hero. He was killed by Galious when fighting alongside Akatsuki and a tomb was constructed for him. Unfortunately, his tomb was destroyed by Phil for glory and thinking Leon is an eyesore to Phil. ; : :A holy knight of the Disdian army. He was ordered to capture Miu and to take her back to Alayzard in order to execute her. He was also ordered to kill Akatsuki if he tries to save Miu. Other than that, Phil destroyed Leon's grave out of hatred. He also made a contract with Zahhaku, the devious dragon in Alayzard, and used it to attack anyone who stands in his way especially Akatsuki. His weapon is capable of inflicting poison, which results in an instant death. Phil destroyed Leon's tomb for glory and referred Leon as an eyesore to him. 'Asmodian / Demons' ; : :Demon King of the Asmodian clan and Miu's father. He was killed by Akatsuki and entrusted his daughter, Miu, to Akatsuki who vowed to protect her. ; :Patriarch of the Dark Elves. ; :Ulm's grandson. ; :A girl of the Dark Elves. 'Others' ; :The daughter of Gouki, and the real little sister to Akatsuki. She committed suicide by jumping in front of Akatsuki on the hospital roof. The death caused Akatsuki to be in regret and a deep trauma, also caused Akatsuki to despise his father. ; :The founder of a terrorist organisation and also a father to Akatsuki. Media Anime The anime was adapted by Arms Corporation, directed by Rion Kujou, and had began its airing on July 6, 2012. "Realization", the opening theme, was by Faylan. The ending theme "Ai no Sei de Nemurenai" by Aki Misato. List of Episodes #New Game Plus #Holy Water Bond #To Become an Adult #The Hero's Back #Just a Short Repose #Supersonic! Sleipnir #A Crude Panic on the Beach! #BABEL's Ranking Matches Begin #On Such a Beautiful Moonlit Night #Where I Belong #Before Daybreak #The World is Watching You Omake *Queen's Blade: Rebellion vs. Hagure Yuusha no Estetica *Hagure Yuusha no Estetica: Hajirai Ippai Category:Hagure Yuusha no Estetica Wiki Category:Browse